IchiRuki One Shots
by chappy1000
Summary: A pair of many, many one shots of lovely IchiRuki in this one big story! Contains: Fluff, random and crack ideas, cute, and much much more! Please no bashing of this couple when reading and I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Confessing Strawberry Love

Love

Rukia's Pov:

Confessing my love to Ichigo...why was it so hard?

"Rukia...hello...Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

I was surprised that Ichigo was behind me.

"What do you want Ichigo?" I asked,sightly annoyed that he broke my thought about him. But,I'm glad he did break me away from it.

"Nothing,but I just wanted to tell you that you're blushing."

"Huh? Me blushing?"

"If you don't believe me,look in the mirror."

He then shoved a mirror in my face. Where did he get the mirror? Anyways,he was right,I was blushing,very badly blushing. I really looked like a strawberry.

"See,"Ichigo said."You _are_ blushing."

I had to get way from him. After all,he is the one who's causing this to happen.

"I'm going to bed Ichigo. Good night." I yelled as I ran upstairs.

"Night." I heard him say back.

I entered Ichigo's room,and ran to his bed. I smelled his scent on his pillow. And then after that,I was asleep on his bed.

I woke up and looked around me. I was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Then I realized I was dreaming. This was my dream.

"_Rukia..."_ I heard a voice calling me,it sounded very familiar,like Ichigo's voice.

I turned around to see who it was. It was Ichigo,my precious strawberry. OMG,did I really say that?

"_Rukia,hurry up."_ said Ichigo.

"Okay..." I said. I didn't know what to say. Really,I didn't.

So,I started walking along with Ichigo. Doki Doki! Went my heart. Along with that,my face was blushing,again.

"_Here we are,Rukia." _said Ichigo.

Where we were...it was beautiful. The sun was setting by the clouds,and it starting turn night.

"_Do you like it?"_asked Ichigo.

"I do. It's beautiful." I said,speechless.

"_I'm glad you like it."_ he said,with a smile.

He was smiling. Then I smiled too.

"_You're blushing." _he said.

"I have a question for you. How come you're not calling me 'Midget'?" I asked.

"_Well,the only reason I call you that is because..."_

"Only reason?"

"_Yeah..."_

Wait,could he be trying to tell me he loves me?

"Rukia,wake up..."

Huh?

I slowly opened my eyes to see that Ichigo was right in front of me. And he was wet and shirtless. My heart started to beat rapidly. But,surprisingly,I wasn't blushing.

"You fell asleep in my bed,if hadn't realized."said Ichigo.

"I know." I said. **DOKI DOKI!** My heart went. I couldn't stand this anymore. But,I'd held back.

"Are you okay,Rukia? You look like you are holding in pain." Ichigo said,with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine,don't worry about me." I answered.

"Are you sure?"

**DOKI DOKI! DOKI DOKI!** My chest was beating really fast now. What do I do?

"That's IT! I can't handle this anymore!" I yelled.

Then I launched myself at Ichigo. I hugged him tightly.

"Rukia..." he said. Then he hugged me back.

I started to cry.

"Why are you crying Rukia?" asked Ichigo,still hugging me.

"I... love...you...Ichigo."I said.

"Huh?"

"I said I LOVE YOU ICHIGO!" I yelled,letting out all of my tears on Ichigo's shirtless chest.

"I love you too,Rukia. I'm glad you finally said it. But you don't need to cry about it." Ichigo said.

"You're right. I shouldn't be crying."I said tearfully.

Then,Ichigo and I shared something...our first kiss.

After our first kiss,Ichigo asked me something,

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I said,

"Yes."

Then I asked him something,

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure."

Then he got in his bed and cuddle with me.

"Night."

"Night."

After Ichigo fell asleep,I said to myself,

"Tonight was the best night ever."

After I said that,I let sleepiness take me.

* * *

A/N: Alright this is my new story. It will have a lot of IchiRuki goodness,and even in near future,lemons. So please tell me what you think about it! I'm also taking requests for this story. So if you have request,PM me. Alright? Please R&R.

chappy1000


	2. Singing Contest

Chapter 2,Singing Contest

Ichigo's Pov:

It was a sunny and warm Friday afternoon. Me and Rukia were just getting out of school. We both didn't have homework today,so our weekend would be homework free. There was barely any talking on our way home,so it was very peaceful. Until Keigo showed up.

"Hey,did you guys read this note?"asked Keigo.

"What note?" I asked annoyed.

"Read this then."

Keigo then handed the note to Rukia.

**SINGING CONTEST**

It said in big,bold,black letters.

"A singing contest?"asked Rukia.

"Yeah,it's this Sunday at 4 PM. You guys coming?"

"No." I said quickly.

"Are you sure? The winner gets to pick any 3 prizes if they win,including money."

"Anything?"asked Rukia.

"Yes anything Rukia-chan. I hear they have a big chappy doll that you can pick if you win."

"Chappy doll? Please can we go Ichigo?"begged Rukia with chappy eyes.

I couldn't resist those eyes. So I _had to_ say yes.

"Fine."I said.

"Really? Thank you Ichigo!" yelled Rukia,as she hugged me tightly.

"Kay. See you guys Sunday!"yelled Keigo walking home.

"See ya." I said waving,with Rukia still hugging me. "You can let go of me now."

"Oh,sorry." said Rukia.

"Let's go."

"Kay!"

**Sunday**

It was 3:55 PM. Me and Rukia were walking to the karaoke place. Rukia was wearing a short sleeve lilac shirt and the skirt that matched it,only it had black in it. Her hair was in pigtails. I was wearing just a red short sleeve shirt with black pants.

"Is that it Ichigo?" asked Rukia pointed at what look like a karaoke center.

"Yeah,that's the place." I said.

Then we walked to the door.

When we entered,it was dark with flashing lights of different colors. It was very colorful.

"Hey Ichigo! Rukia-chan!"yelled Keigo walking up to us.

Right behind him was Orihime,Uryu,Renji,and Tatsuki.

"You didn't tell us that they were coming!" I yelled.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

As soon as me and Keigo finished talking,it was time for the singing contest.

Then seven people came up. There were six boys and one girl.

"I'm Jun. I'm the leader of these people. And these people behind me are your opponents,including me." said Jun,pointing to people behind him,except for the girl standing next to him. "Oh,this is Kimiko."

Kimiko looked like she was 14 or 15 years old. She was wearing a black and light blue dress. Her hair was brown medium length hair and it was down. Jun was wearing a gray shirt with jeans,and his hair was brown.

Kimiko was staring at Rukia weirdly with her green eyes. It was scaring the crap out of me.

"Let's begin,shall we?"asked Jun.

"Yeah!" yelled Keigo.

And the contest started.

Normal Pov:

The contest was getting tough. Ichigo's team was losing. Renji and Keigo were singing good but lose to two of the boys in Jun's group. Uryu got us a point thanks to his good singing voice. Orihime won another point for the team due to her cute and loud singing voice. The guy who lost to her had a major nosebleed afterwords. Tatsuki lost to a boy due to his looks and voice. So it was 3-2. The only ones who hadn't sing yet was Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo was up,and he was version Jun. Jun singed the Ouran ending theme,Shissou,in English. He was good. Ichigo singed Animal I have Become from Three Days Grace. Rukia and Orihime went head over heels when Ichigo was singing. But sadly,Jun won. Now it was just Rukia and Kimiko who hadn't sing yet. Rukia said she would sing a song that she made up. Kimiko said she would sing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Kimiko singed first,and since it was the final round,they would get two points. Now it was Rukia's turn,and she was nervous as hell.

"You'll do fine Rukia."said Renji.

"Go Rukia-chan!"yelled Orihime.

"I know you'll sing great Rukia."said Ichigo.

After Ichigo said those words,it gave Rukia the courage to sing.

"Alright." she said,still a little nervous.

All of people in Ichigo's group smiled at Rukia.

"Good luck,Rukimi. You'll need it."said Kimiko.

"My name's not Rukimi. It's Rukia!"yelled Rukia.

Then she took her stand on the platform. And started to sing.

_The true strength,to gaze at weakness,_

_It's echoing,a voice that could see through anything._

_The sinking scenery,is wiped by this sleeve._

_Following that voice,I start walking._

After that first verse,everyone was shocked that Rukia could sing so beautifully. Especially Ichigo and Kimiko.

"Wow..." was all Ichigo could say about Rukia's singing.

_Now,from one broken piece of tainted words,_

_Gazing at my own scar,I had doubts but,_

_I still remember the sensation,_

_Of that back that does not hold hesitation,_

_Without waiting for an answer,_

_The swiftness of your approval nod made me understand the space between our hearts._

_Because I believe,I turned my eyes away._

_Inside that body which is separated at far_

_Echoes!_

_Another one went past._

_The one who took away "if only",_

_is it the untwistable "being" fault?_

_From the moment I started walking,_

_I fear no longer._

_The true strength,to gaze at weakness,_

_Realizing a voice that could see through anything._

_These eyes could see that you're pretending to be tough_

_Back to back,we started walking_

_Echoes!_

_The true strength,to gaze at weakness,_

_It's echoing,a voice that could see through anything._

_The sinking scenery,is wiped by this sleeve._

_Following that voice,I start walking._

_Unchanging_

Rukia finished singing her song with a smile.

Everyone in her group started to cheer for her.

And Ichigo not only cheered for her,but he smiled.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for..." said the person in charged. "The winner!"

Everyone fell silent.

"The winning team is...Ichigo Kurosaki's team!"

Everyone started to cheer in Ichigo's team.

"It's all thanks to you,Rukia!"yelled Ichigo with happiness.

"Yeah!"said Rukia!

Jun and Kimiko's team was pissed. Kimiko wanted to kill Rukia for winning,but Jun stopped her.

"It's not worth it Kimiko."said Jun.

"Fine!"yelled Kimiko,clearly pissed with Jun for not letting her kill Rukia. Then she stomped off.

"Here's the chappy doll you wanted,Rukia."said Ichigo,handing the doll to Rukia. It was Rukia winning prize. She didn't want anything else,just the chappy doll. Maybe she just wanted one more thing...

"Um,Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah?" asked Ichigo.

"There is one more thing I want."

"Like what?"

"A kiss."

"Okay."

Ichigo kissed Rukia on the lips. Both of them blushed majorly.

"Thank you Ichigo."

"You're welcome Rukia."

* * *

A/N: It's been awhile since I updated my stories,huh? Well,I'm sorry for that. I've made a deviantART account and well yeah. Anyway,my writing has gotten a lot better. So,I will update every time I update something there. Kay? Please R&R!

Laters,

chappy1000


End file.
